"Extradite"
* * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2)|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 60 (max 900) (120 default)|mobility = *130 (legacy) *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0)|cost = *370 *255 (UP1) *240 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|released = 12.5.0?|accuracy = |firing_sound = }} The "Extradite" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 12.5.0 updte. Appearance It is a submachine gun with the stock, double-round magazine, silencer and the 4X scope. Strategy This has goode damage, fire rate, capacity and mobility. Tips *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 4X Zoom. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the "Extradite" can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *Because of the little recoil and sound it makes, it is very ideal for assassinating someone in place of a loud sniper rifle. *Take advantage of its silent firing sound, which is true unlike SWAT Rifle, whose firing sound is audible. *Useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *The scope also makes it good in place of a loud sniper rifle. Counters *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Be wary of any users with the weapon, as the suppressor silences the weapon's shots at long ranges *Use area damage weapons against its user, so his aim will be interrupted. *Use the Reflector Gadget to make its users lose interest in hiting you. *Avoid staying in one place, since you will be sniped by its users, regardless of the range. *Pay attention to your surroundings, since you will be hit out of nowhere. Firing sound *Rapid Fire Rifle's VS SWAT Rifle UP2 *Advantages **Has 100 fire rate, firing 11 rounds/second. **Has 60 rounds on use. **Has the highest reserve capacity. **Has the truly-silent firing sound compared to SWAT Rifle. *Neutral **Silent. **Highly-mobile. *Disadvantages **None VS Secret Forces Rifle *Advantages **Has 100 fire rate, firing 11 rounds/second. **Has 60 rounds on use. **Has the highest reserve capacity. **Has 130 mobility compared to Secret Forces Rifle, which only has 120 mobility. **Extremely accurate. **Almost recoil-less. *Neutral **Silent. *Disadvantages **Expensive. VS Casanova (UP2) *Advantages **Has 100 fire rate, firing 11 rounds/second. **Has 60 rounds on use. **Has the highest reserve capacity. **Has 130 mobility compared to Casanova, which only has 120 mobility. *Neutral **Silent. **Accurate. *Disadvantages **Does not slow the target. Trivia *This is based on the Heckler & Koch MP5SD submachine gun. *It looks like the buffed version of SWAT Rifle. *It has been split into two upgrades and a base form in 17.3.0 update. *This weapon shares the firing sound of Casanova. *This competes with the SWAT Rifle due to the following: **High accuracy **High capacity **Truly-silent firing sound *It shares the firing sound of the . Category:Weap [[Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Primary Category:Legendary